


Skin and Bones

by Cubrey



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Backstory, Brothers, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubrey/pseuds/Cubrey
Summary: I have this head canon that Alex and Bones are brothers (I mean just look at their faces) and so I wrote this one shot to explain how they could have joined Ash’s gang.





	Skin and Bones

“Got a minute?” Eiji asks Alex. The dark blonde looks up to the Japanese who has been around for quite a while now. Ash has brought Eiji with him and told Alex to look after him when the boss is away. Alex does so without questioning why. In fact Eiji has turned out to be nice company because he lightens up everyone’s mood without doing anything special in particular. What a nice change of pace. Alex is holding a can of beer in his hand, half empty already and it is just 10a.m. “Sure.” the American replies after having another sip. “Why are you here?” Eiji wonders. He knows Ash’s story but none of the others and since he spent quite some time with Alex he started thinking about his reasons for entering New York’s underworld. Alex takes another sip of beer and says: “Long story short, Bones and me ran away from our parents somewhat eight years ago.” Eiji feels sorry for the two as Alex says these words, still Eiji is curious to know more about their story. He starts thinking about how to asks for the whole story without sounding too inquisitive. “And the long story?” the Japanese asks shyly with a quiet voice. Alex once again takes a sip of beer and a deep breath, too. “You wanna hear the whole story?” he asks. Eiji replies with a nodding gesture. The American finishes his beer and sits down in front of Eiji. “Well then listen closely. I will tell you the story only once...” Alex closes his eyes and inhaled before he starts talking.

 

 

“Back then I was 14 and Bones only eight. Our parents were addicts. Alcohol, crack, cocaine, heroine, glue, everything that changes the mental state. It wasn’t like this all the time. A few years before Bones was born they were normal parents, working class people with a small family company but it went bankrupt when I was four and so the downfall began. We had to move into a small apartment, my parents paid the rent from their last savings. My mom had a few part time jobs every now and then to earn a little money at least. Dad invested her loan in his newest hobby: booze and drugs. When he was drunk or high or mostly both he started to become aggressive and violent. He gave himself the fault for ruining the family business and eventually he started to reflect his frustration onto others. First he only punshed my mom, later he started hitting me, too and abusing my mom. That’s how Bones was made. My mother couldn’t take it anymore and started drugs and booze, too. She didn’t even stop when she found out she was pregnant. That’s why Bones is how he is today. I tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen. After all I was only six and a kid.

 

 

When Bones was born. Mom didn’t breastfeed him. Actually she didn’t feed him at all. He was a skinny baby. I felt sorry for him so I went to supermarket to get him food but I didn’t have no money and so I stole it. One day I got caught and the owner gave me a house ban. Still I tried my best every now and then to get some food for my baby brother. Still it wasn’t enough to feed a baby. He remained that unhealthy skinny throughout his whole childhood. The neighbor kids called him Bones because that was all he was, just skin and bones. As he got older we had to share our meals and I often let him eat it all and I went to bed starving. I just wanted him to be healthy and gain weight. However, he often threw up after eating because his stomach never got used to half decent sized meals, additionally most of the food we had at home was moldy but that’s what you eat when you have no other choice.

 

 

One day Bones became really sick. He had high fever and cramps. I thought that he was going to die if he doesn’t see a med. But treatments are expensive in America and I had no money to afford one. So I stole my parents money that they were going to invest in drugs and stuff. I took my little brother to the hospital, he was six back then but rather had the figure of a three year old. At the reception they told us that they cannot treat him because $300 aren’t enough to pay a hospital stay. That time I cried because I was afraid to lose my brother. One doctor felt pity for us so he promised me to pay the rest for the treatment. I felt relieved. Bones had to stay in hospital for 12 days and I came to visit him every day. I was glad to see my little brother doing better day by day but home was like hell back then. My dad went completely nuts because of the stolen money. He couldn’t pay his dealer and so my parents were clean for a few days. They had all kinds of abstinence symptoms. They didn’t even notice that Bones wasn’t home. They didn’t care. All they did care for was alcohol and drugs. I confessed that I took the money to pay the hospital bills for Bones. Dad beat me up for that. My mum was totally mental and said that she’s gonna kill Bones when he comes home.

 

 

I knew that I couldn’t bring him back to our family. So on the day he was sent home I awaited him in front of the hospital with two backpacks in which all of our belongings fitted. I told him that we’re going on an adventure trip to celebrate that he is doing better. He was completely excited for it. After all, it sounded like pure fun in a kid’s ear. The first winter was icy cold. We had no money to stay anywhere. We were homeless and spent most of our nights on the streets in Downtown. Still a wonder that we didn’t freeze to death that winter. The following year I did everything to earn a little money. Often I smuggled drugs or weapons for dealers, that’s how I entered the underworld. I hated working for those dealers that provide glue sniffers like my parents with more drugs to mess up their lives. Well, at least I earned enough to rent a small apartment for Bones and me. As hew grew older he started working for those twats, too. Then on one day we got introduced to Fly, the weapon dealer. He said that he has work for us and so we accompanied him to a meeting with Ash Lynx.

 

 

When he saw Bones he shook his head in denial. I guess he felt sorry for that boy. He asked me how old he is and if we’re brothers. I told him that he was 13. Ash then asked if we knew how to fight. Of course we did, that’s what you have to learn when you live on the street. I had to kill my first bum two weeks after we ran away from home because he tried to abuse Bones. Anyway, Ash asked us if we wanna join his gang because then we can quit working for those drug dealer idiots. We agreed. Still I don’t know why Ash wanted us to join his gang. Perhaps he only needed people but sometimes I think that it was because he felt some kind of sympathy for Bones...”

 

 

“I can ask Ash if you want to.” Eiji suggests after Alex finished his story. The American shakes his head. It is probably the best when Ash does not know about these thoughts. Alex stands up and head over to the fridge to get another beer. After hearing the story Eiji cannot believe what Alex is doing right now. “You hated your parents for alcohol abuse. Then why are you drinking yourself?” the Japanese wonders. Alex sighs and starts thinking. He uses alcohol as an escape just like his parents did. “You’re right Eiji. Guess it became a bad habit.” he says and puts the cab back in the fridge. All Alex ever wanted was to be a better person for Bones. Better than their parents. Suddenly the door opens and Bones walks in with a smile on his face. “Hey bro, the boss called and said he had some work for us two to do.” Alex smiled. This might not be the life he wanted for Bones and him but at least they are well, safe and together. That is all Alex needs to be happy.


End file.
